


there's rue for you

by someitems



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Apologies, M/M, spite-gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someitems/pseuds/someitems
Summary: "Javi admits he forgot to take a few things into account. First, potted plants can last a while, if you take care of them. Second, nobody cultivates a grudge like Yuzuru Hanyu. And third, Javi does a lot of stupid things."or: the one where Javi's apology gifts have unintended consequences





	there's rue for you

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> <http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com/post/173460945553/otp-test-which-one-is-the-fuck-up-and-which-one>  
> 
> 
> Inspired by a question in this week's Dear Prudence advice column and this subsequent post about it by sophiahelix (thanks for the inspiration!). Javi fucks up a lot and apologizes with potted plants. Yuzu keeps them alive impeccably as only Yuzu can.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr. Title taken from Hamlet, Act 4, Scene 5.

Javi winces when he enters Yuzu’s room and sees the plants lined up on his windowsill. They bend towards the sun, each plant a little taller than the last time he saw it. A white plastic watering can stands at the end of the row, evidence of the care their owner takes to keep them fresh and growing.

It was Laura’s idea, the first time. Javi was barely a month into his relationship with Yuzu, the two of them still navigating this new, fragile thing, and he’d blown off an invitation to dinner at the Hanyus’ with an excuse about being “tired” so he could celebrate his buddy’s birthday downtown. Yuzu had been furious when he’d seen the pictures on Instagram and left Javi a long voicemail loudly detailing exactly how rude this was. In a panic, Javi had called his sister.

“Buy him flowers,” she told him, interrupting his story. “Buy him flowers, ask for a redo on dinner, and never do anything that stupid again.”

“He already gets so many flowers,” Javi had whined, his pride wounded. He’d expected his sister to take his side just a little.

“So buy him a potted plant.” Laura sounded impatient. “You’re twenty-four years old, Javi. If you can’t figure out how to keep your boyfriend on your own, there’s not much I can do to help you.”

Javi bought a little potted petunia at the home goods store near the rink and presented it to Yuzu before practice with an apology and a request to have dinner that weekend. Yuzu had accepted it with good grace and a smile, admiring the plant. “So pretty,” he’d cooed, brushing the fuchsia petals gently with the tip of one finger. Javi congratulated himself on finding the secret to winning back Yuzu’s heart. Laura was right, he didn’t need her advice. This was easy.

 

But now, two and a half years later, Javi admits he forgot to take a few things into account. First, potted plants can last a while, if you take care of them. Second, nobody cultivates a grudge like Yuzuru Hanyu. And third, Javi does a lot of stupid things.

The delicate pink orchid, from that time he went on a long rant about how more quads automatically means less artistry and Yuzu didn’t believe it when Javi said of course he wasn’t talking about him. The African violet, from when Javi went drinking in Spain and called Yuzu at 4 am Japan time to moan about how much he missed him. The spider plant, after he left his stinky workout shirt in the middle of Yuzu’s floor and didn’t come back for it for three days. (“Not fair to make my mom do your laundry, Javi.”) They all accuse him when he visits Yuzu, a flourishing garden ode to his many mistakes. The only salve to his pride is that so far, they only take up one of the long windowsills. The day Yuzu’s plants make it into the living room, Javi might as well pack it in and live life as a lonely bachelor.

Of course, it’s not entirely on him. Javi never thought the plants would last this long. Yuzu’s out of the apartment for half the year anyway, and when he’s home his mind is on a hundred other things. Javi assumed most of them would fade and die pretty quickly.

But he underestimated the power of spite and _kuyashii,_ clearly. Yuzu tends the plants with his trademark care and delicacy, placing them in the best sunlight and watering them regularly. When he’s in Japan, the people who watch the apartment have instructions to keep them alive. This is Yuzu’s brand of love, apparently: to forgive, to let slide, but never truly to forget. To let every mistake bloom into a reminder never to be underestimated. Javi doesn’t know why he expected any different.

Yuzu is tending to the two little succulents at the end of the row (letting Effie make a nest of Yuzu’s jacket and triggering an allergy attack, and accidentally dropping and breaking Yuzu’s favorite mug, respectively). He glances up when Javi enters. “Hi,” he says.

“How do you keep those things alive so long?” Javi asks, instead of a hello.

Yuzu turns to face Javi. “I have to keep. They are special presents from my boyfriend.” He grins, wide and feline, mischief written all over his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Javi says. He looks down at the bundle in his arms. “I brought you another one.”

“Oh, yes?” Yuzu’s smile widens. He holds out his arms.

Javi gently deposits the large pot of lavender into Yuzu’s waiting hands. He clears his throat. “I’m really sorry for making you cry so much at the Olympics. And at your show. I should have warned you. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me but—it backfired. Clearly.”

Yuzu’s smile is gentle now, warm and sunny. “I know. I forgive you.” He buries his face in the lavender blossoms. “Mmm. My favorite smell. How you know?”

“You’ve given, like, three interviews about it,” Javi says. “Also you use lavender detergent.”

Yuzu laughs. He shuffles around a few of the plants on the window, making room for the new one. “There.” He spreads his arms in a showing-off gesture, proudly signaling to all of Javi’s dumb choices.

“Isn’t it kind of weird?” Javi blurts out. “I mean, I know you like these plants, but I only give them to you when I fuck up. Isn’t it weird to be reminded of that constantly?”

“You think I need plant to remember?” Yuzu says. “I keep because I like. And I like you, even when you stupid. I _love_ you.”

Javi has to admit, he’s got a point. Still. “I feel bad, though,” he presses.

Yuzu gets a scheming look on his face, the corners of his mouth pushed in like he’s trying not to laugh. “I think, you have two choice.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Either give me plant for nicer reasons. Or make less mistake.” He can’t hold the laugh in anymore, and he busts out with a fit of giggles, high and squeaky.

Javi laughs too, reaching over to grab Yuzu’s waist. He pulls him in and kisses his forehead, his nose, the corner of his mouth. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuyashii = frustration or regret, aka yuzu's favorite interview word and one of his primary motivating powers. can be heard every time he does something he finds unforgivable like "winning silver" or "not skating perfectly." if kuyashii can lead to record-breaking programs surely it can keep some flowers alive too, right? right.
> 
> find me on someitems.tumblr.com and give me more ridiculous scenarios in which to place javi and yuzu


End file.
